Red Heads Have More Fun
by Seraphim Omega
Summary: When christy hemme and trish stratus get drunk in christy's hotel room the night before their wrestlemania 21 women's championship match,what'll happen when christy says she can prove that red heads have more fun then blondes ?


Red heads have more fun-a wwe femslash fan-fic by turbo duelling champion,kieyz.

Rating:Mature (Contains femslash-as if you didn't allready know,as well as the use of sex toys)

Pairing:Christy hemme and Trish stratus

Disclaimer:i do not own christy hemme or trish stratus-although i would like to......

Plot:this fan-fiction is set the night before wrestlemania 21,where Christy hemme took on trish stratus for the women's championship-Trish and Christy get drunk in Christy's hotel room whilest going over their match for the following night at mania,and when trish mentions that blondes have more fun,christy is detrmined to prove her wrong.....enjoy !

"and then i pin you,1 2 3,and retain my championship-that simple"

"Sounds easy enough to remember-but im so drunk right now,i'll still probobly screw it up"

Trish stratus and Christy hemme were in christy's hotel room,the night before Wrestlemania 21,and were finishing off discussing their match they had tomorow they were also drinking,and man,were they were all ready half-naked,beacuse they'd played strip-poker earlier,and gotten to the point where both were in their lingerie,and had given up.

"well,now that we've finished discussing that,what else have we got to talk about ?-Christy,any suggestions ?-Christy !"

Christy hemme was half-listening to trish and half-staring at her gorgeous body,thinking that whoever got to fuck trish stratus was a very lucky man.

"ummmmm,talking topics....i don't know-something fun ?"

"Fun ?-well,as we know,blondes always have more fun then anyone else,so whenever i have fun,it's better then anyone else's fun"

Christy raised one of her eyebrows when trish said this,then grinned before saying

"are you out of your mind trish ?-blondes don't have more fun then us red-heads do-that blondes have more fun thing is just a myth made by those pervs who look at naked pictures of blondes on the net"

"baloney-why,i could have more fun playing with a potato then you could playing with the world's most fun thing to play with"

"Really ?-well,as it so happens,the world's most fun thing to play with is sitting right in front of me on this bed,looking more and more sexier by the minute-and i'll show you by playing with that toy that we red heads always have more fun"

"wha.."

Before trish could finish what she was about to say,christy had locked lips with her,and had pushed her so she was laying down on the was tounge-fucking trish,trish having allready given into the warm embrace of christy hemme,loving the feeling of being with a quickly removed trish's lingerie,first her baby blue bra,then her matching coloured thong,leaving trish naked,then removing her own clothes as well,leaving her naked.

"mmmm,you look much sexier naked-im going to have such fun playing with you trish stratus"

Christy began to play with trish's huge,firm breasts,their pussies grinding together,thinking that she was,right now,the luckiest person on the earth,beacuse she had trish stratus,the woman who every guy,and a few girls,fantasised about all of the time,naked,laying on the bed,and she could do whatever she liked to her.

Christy loved fondling trish's breasts,hearing trish's moans and groans of pleasure,but she grew tired quickly of just playing with them-she wanted to taste them,taste the breasts of the sexiest WWE women's champion to have ever laced up those boots-or,in her case,heels.

"mmmmm,i think im going to see what your lovely breasts taste like trish-oh yes,i bet they'll taste sooo good"

"mmmm,please do-nobody ever has,you sexy red head you"

Trish had just given christy the thumbs up,so to speak,to taste her glorious breasts,but christy didn't need her approval-right now,she was her toy,and she'd play with her any way that she wanted took one of trish's huge breasts in her hands,and began to lick all around it,causing trish to moan out in pleasure,and to grab and squeeze christy's firm ass,making christy moan in pleasure.

"mmmm,good girl trish-i like it when you do things like that-continue to do that and christy will reward you later"

Christy began to suck on trish's breast that she had in her hand,whilest trish kept on squeezing christy's firm ass,their pussies grinding together,causing them both immense christy had tasted both of trish's breasts,and made her nipples become erect,christy smiled,and said,in a sexy voice,

"mmmm,your breasts tasted nice trish-but now,christy wants to taste your climax-oh yeah,im going to make you cum trish-your pussy will be devoured by me"

Christy slid down trish's body,and her head reached the fabled land-trish stratus's immediately began to devour it,causing trish to moan and groan in pleasure,twice the words

"Oh Gooood christy that feels sooooo goooood !"

And

"Damn christy,keep on going,please,i need to cum baby !"

Christy had made the ecstacy like pleasure building up in trish so intense,that she began bucking her hips,which made christy know one thing-trish was close to cumming-and all it took to bring her over the edge,was one more masterful swipe of her tounge-trish let out a loud moan of pleasure,and came all over christy's face,as well as into her waiting mouth.

Christy devoured the cum in trish's now soaking pussy,the taste like sweet stawberrys and ,still with trish's cum on her face,then said to trish

"mmmmm,now,because you have been a good little sex toy for christy,i'll allow you to fuck me-but you have to use the vibrator in my pussy instead of devouring it-you haven't yet earned that privilege from me-but anything else,you can do"

"mmmmmm,that sounds fucking sexy christy-i think that just made me fall in love with you"

With those words,trish swiftly reversed her and christy's positions on the bed so that she was the one who was straddling christy and christy was the one who was about to be lesbian fucked.

Trish firstly began to fondle and play with christy's perky,supple breasts, making christy moan in pleasure,and trish think that,maybe,it was a good thing to be a lesbian after all-hell,she was having a great time with Christy,who,over the course of what was in actual fact 30 minutes,seemed like an enternity to trish-beacuse it was so filled with pleasure.

"mmmm,your breasts are so supple christy-im going to enjoy being your girlfriend and sex toy"

"yesss you areee"

Christy moaned out in sexual pleasure,as trish continued to play with christy's breasts for a while,until she,like christy before her,got tired of just playing with her breasts,so she took one of christy's supple,perky breasts in her hands,and began to lick it all around,the taste of her breast sweet to trish,sort of like distilled rose petal ,trish couldn't get enough of tasting christy's breast,so she sucked on that first one,whilest their pussies were still grinding together,until the nipple on that breast hardened and became erect,then she switched to the other one,and did the same to that one until it became the same as christy's other one,whilest christy was squeezing trish's firm ass,causing trish to moan even more in pleasure.

"mmmmm,that feels nice christy-but now,im going to make you cum,just like i did-you sexy red-head you"

"Remember what i told you though-you can only use the vibrator to make me cum baby"

"don't worry babe-trish'll be a good girl and do as she's told"

Trish reached over to the bedside draw,and opened was a hot pink vibrator that christy hemme had bought earlier that turned it on,and she slowly ran it over christy's body,starting at her breasts,working her way down christy's body to where christy wanted,no-needed it to be could see the look on christy's face,and said,in a cute voice

"you need to cum don't you babe ?"

"yessss"

"well then trish won't disappoint you"

Trish slid the vibrator into christy's allready wet pussy,and began pumping it in and out,causing christy to moan out loudly in pleasure,bringing her ever closer to the release she needed with ever ,she came,and trish then said to christy

"can i devour your pussy now that it has your cum in ?"

"mmmmmm,that would make christy very happy"

Trish licked all of the cum off of the vibrator,then she went to work on the area she most wanted to-the pussy of the playboy playmate,her lover,christy hemme.

She devoured it hungrily,her tounge hot inside of christy's pussy,christy moaning in pleasure and filling with so much ecstacy like pleasure,that she locked her legs around trish's head and said,in a ecstacy filled voice

"devour me trish !-eat my pussy !-eat all the cum then make me cum more !"

Trish took christy up on that,as she continued to devour christy's pussy,the taste of her cum like red wine,in the end,she had caused christy to cum 6 times in a row,and had devoured most of her cum,but some of it had ended up on trish's face,just like christy had some of trish's cum left on her then layed next to christy on the bed,and christy said,in a romance filled voice

"Christy loves you so much trish-so much that she wants to be with you forever-will you be with me forever ?"

"i will be with you forever-after that experience,i'd be such a fool if i turned down an opportunity to be with the world's hottest,cutest,smartest,sexiest and most passionate red-headed girl in the world,who also just proved to me that red heads do indeed have more fun"

"ahhh,that's so cute-come here,christy's gonna give you some sugar lover"

The 2 of them embraced warmly,christy straddling trish,the 2 falling asleep after a while in each other's naked arms,both knowing that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship for the 2 of them.

END.


End file.
